


Fly On Your Own

by Ley_Rx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ce n'est pas une histoire joyeuse, M/M, song fanfiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Rx/pseuds/Ley_Rx
Summary: [Supernatural] Castiel a avoué ses sentiments pour Dean et Dean ressent la même chose. Comment tout cela pourrait se finir?Chanson: Angel (acoustique) - Theory of a Deadman





	Fly On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice  
> En ce 29 octobre, pas d'histoire sanglante (même si j'ai envie d'en écrire une, je n'ai juste pas d'inspiration) mais une histoire de coeur brisé, parce que j'aime me faire du mal  
> C'est la première fois que j'écris une nouvelle sur Dean et je la trouve un peu faible mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même  
> J'ai été inspirée par la chanson juste ci-dessous  
> Chanson: Angel (acoustique) - Theory of a Deadman  
> Bonne lecture!

FLY ON YOUR OWN

 

Dean était assis au volant de l'impala depuis quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, il ne savait plus. Ses poings étaient serrés sur le volant et sa tête était baissée, les yeux fermés avec autant de force que possible pour ne pas craquer.  
Castiel lui avait avoué ses sentiments dans la journée. Ou peut-être la veille. Il lui avait enfin avoué après ces dix années passées ensemble qu'il était amoureux de lui, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.  
Dean avait senti son coeur gonfler dans sa poitrine en apprenant la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Il avait voulu lui répondre qu'il l'aimait aussi, qu'il voulait se retrouver en couple avec lui, vivre les années qu'il leur resterait ensemble. Il avait voulu l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il voulait le rendre heureux.  
Mais Dean ne pouvait pas rendre Castiel heureux. Il n'avait jamais été capable de rendre heureuses Cassie ou Lisa et il ne serait pas non plus capable de rendre heureux Castiel. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il avait ignoré ce que disait son ami, avait contourné la situation et était parti du bunker.  
Attrapant sa bière, il essaya d'oublier la douleur qui le traversait de part en part et de se convaincre qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il aimait Castiel et il le savait très bien. C'était justement pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire à son ami. Castiel méritait d'être heureux et Dean l'empêchait de l'être. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de le regarder s'envoler de ses propres ailes loin de lui.


End file.
